Hers
by bangelforeveralways
Summary: Connor finds something in Angel's Room that leads him to his origins
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Spoilers: S6/S3-4 with some changes.

Summary: Connor discovers something in Angel's room that lead him to his origins.

A.N.: Buffy didn't sleep with Spike but he still obsessed with her.. Connor lives with Angel in the Hyperion. Wesley is still part of the AI team. You'll know the rest as you read.

Pairing: Angel / Buffy. What else?

Prologue:

Not in LA

Not in Sunnydale

Somewhere in between

She looked at his retreating form as he left her yet again. She couldn't cry this time.. It was hard, She felt like choking, like she was back in her grave trying to get out but couldn't..

As soon as he knew she was alive, he called wanting to see her " to make sure it was true" he said . She came running. He'll be there for her. He promised to keep her safe, to protect her! He promised her forever.. Forever! She thought sarcastically. What a lie. He couldn't have run away any sooner…

He didn't hear her pleadings… That she needed him to heal, that she needed his shoulder to cry on… He didn't listen…

"Buffy. I love you. I will always be there for you…"

"Then be with me! We can be together, Angel! Just stay with … I need you!" She said in a heartbreaking voice..

"I can't. You know that! We've been there, we've done that… It's time to move on…"

He watched as she pulled away from him, her face stricken. She didn't feel that her legs could carry her anymore. She sat on the floor her knees bent, her head between them.

"This isn't happening…" She whispered.

His soul ached for hers. She doesn't know how much he wanted to be with her, but he can't…

"Buffy! Beloved! I have responsibilities in LA. People who depend on me.. I can't up and leave them. You have your friends in Sunnydale. I'm sure Giles…"

"GO!" She whispered cutting him off..

"Huh!" He said confused…

"Go! Leave! Don't come back!" She shouted at him..

"I'll never forgive you!" She said in a softer voice that sent shivers down his spine…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Spoilers: S6/S3-4 with some changes.

Summary: Connor discovers something in Angel's room that lead him to his origins.

A.N.: Buffy didn't sleep with Spike but he still obsessed with her.. Connor lives with Angel in the Hyperion. Wesley is still part of the AI team. You'll know the rest as you read.

Pairing: Angel / Buffy. What else?

Chapter 2:

It had been six months since Buffy last saw Angel, and although she promised herself not to think about him anymore, she just couldn't stop herself.

She was drowning and nobody was there to help her… Giles… Her watcher, decided that she no longer needed him, that she should depend on herself… Her friends were busy with their own lives to notice that she was slipping away. Her baby sister was seeking attention by putting herself in dangerous situations. To top it all off, Spike's chip wasn't working on her… She wasn't human! She came back wrong! Between his taunts and the increased demands of being sister, mom, best friend, breadwinner and slayer, she cracked… She wanted to end it all. Tonight.

She's going back to where she belongs. Tonight, she will have her gift back. Death was her gift. Tonight she is going to die…

That's why she was thinking about him.. She couldn't go without saying goodbuy…

Buffy entered the mansion. She went to the great hall where Acathla stood silent. She looked around her at the place where she killed her beloved. She sent to hell to save the World, but he came back! Now he's miles away in LA living his life completely forgetting her. His Mate! She gave him everything and he rejected her… Heart, body and soul.

She walked tentatively to the area where he had fallen back from Hell. She remembered herself placing her Claddaugh ring on the floor… She sat there on the floor wiping the never ending tears as she took off her dagger. It was Faith's dagger. She had stabbed her with it and killed the Mayor with it. Somehow it was fit that she die with the same thing. She slashed her wrists and watched with sick fascination as her blood fell to the floor creating a small pool around her. She no longer fought the tears that threatened to fall. A single tear dropped into the pool of blood exactly at the spot where she placed her ring more than three years back. However, Buffy didn't notice as she was lost in her memories and thoughts till these memories became fuzzy and she felt light headed.

"I love you… I'll never forget…" were her last words before she lost consciousness.

A minute later…

A golden light emerged from the pool of blood surrounding the slayer. It covered her whole body. When it disappeared, The Mansion was empty once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter 3:

Same night, LA…

Angel watched as the portal opened and closed taking his son with it… He didn't pay attention to Lilah and her crew, as they left him there alone. He cried like he never did before…

His child… His miracle… GONE!

It wasn't Wesley's fault. Not really. It wasn't Holtz's either.

It was HIS fault. He created enemies all over the world. He killed and maimed and tortured. He did it all with a song in his heart! It didn't matter that he has a soul now.. It doesn't make what he did centuries ago go away. He should have known that.

He felt a powerful hand clutching at his non beating heart.

Angel… Vampire with the soul, former Scourge of Europe, wept the loss of his son.

Buffy woke up with a start. She wasn't in her bed, nor was she in the Mansion… She looked around to find herself in a beautiful room… Well, not a room exactly since there were no walls or ceiling or floor for that matter. It was peaceful and tranquil.. She remembered. She slit her wrests and now she's where she belongs.

"You're mistaken my child." A feminine voice said.

She turned around to see two people in togas.

"You are not dead. You are very much alive." The female said again.

"This is what we call a temporal fold." The male tried to explain.

" Huh! A tempo what?" Buffy asked confused.

" A temporal fold, my dear. It is a place where time doesn't exist. You can spend eternity here and it would appear as if only a minute had passed in your world." The female explained in her gentle voice.

"Why am I here?" Buffy asked frowning.

"We will show you something." The male said.

He flicked his arm and she saw herself and Angel kissing. In the sunlight!

"What!" She looked angry and confused.

"Hush! Be patient, my child and watch. You'll understand." The female said in a compassionate tone.

Images from the forgotten day appeared in front of her. She saw herself with Angel. He was human. They were happy. She blushed as she watched herself and Angel make love over and over again. Then, she noticed it. It was a small flicker of golden light was hovering her body.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Watch and you'll see, my dear."

She saw as Angel fought the Mohra demon. She saw him lose and she saw herself saving his life. She watched as he smashed the jewel on the Mohra's head to be engulfed in a white light. She saw Angel standing in the same place she was in. He was begging for her life in exchange of his. She saw the clock ticking as the most beautiful day of her life got swallowed. Now, she and Angel were standing in front of each other in his office.

"….. Start to forget." Angel was saying.

Tears were running down her cheeks. She wiped them furiously and looked at the oracles.

"Why did you let me watch this? Why do you rub it in my face that I could've had the love of my life and he rejected me to play hero."

"He did it to save your life and the life of the miracle child you conceived though both of you didn't know it at the time." The female said.

"You mean… That day… We made a baby!" Buffy asked then frowned skeptically.

"But I thought vampires can't have children?"

"Vampires can't, but humans can." The male said.

"Yes the miracle child of the slayer and her champion." The female agreed.

"the slayer loses her strength during pregnancy gradually and becomes target to all evil. Demons. Vampires. Cults. It is the duty of the champion to protect his Slayer and their miracle child…" the male explained.

However, the Mohra decided to take matters in their hands changing the vampire with the soul to a mortal that has no strength, that would eventually be unable to protect his slayer and their baby. They almost succeeded if it weren't for his ultimate sacrifice."

"However, we couldn't take the life of an innocent. The miracle child was kept safe til the opportunity presented itself. The next woman to sleep with the ensouled vampire would carry the miracle child to term… Watch!" the male again flicked his arm and Buffy saw Darla… Vampire Darla… Being thrown out from a huge building butt naked by Angel…

She saw her with a huge belly. Darla carried the child. Her baby! She saw Darla try to get rid of the child unsuccessfully. She saw her seeking Angel's help.She saw vampires, demons and evil lawyers trying to hurt Darla and the precious baby. She saw Darla in Angel's arm in the street on a rainy night, staking herself so the baby would live.

"Oh my God!" Buffy felt her legs can't carry her anymore and she sank to the floor. Her baby was so beautiful. He had dark hair like his daddy and blue eyes like his grandmother and aunt. She wanted to hold him in her arms. She even stretched her arms to carry him but there was nothing but thin air.

"I want him. Please… He's my baby. He needs me. I'll do anything." She said in a heartbreaking voice. Now, she understood! She came back for a reason! Her baby… He needs her. She was denied the pregnancy and the birth of her child but she'll be damned if she wasn't involved in every aspect of his life weather Angel liked it or not.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the voice of the male oracle.

"The child needs his mother. His real mother! That's why we brought you here, Slayer. The miracle child has been kidnapped into a Hell Dimension by the name of Quertoth. When the time is right, he will be able to come back. He cannot leave before that."

Buffy's heart sank at the image of her baby alone in a Hell dimension. She had been there for a day and she didn't like it and she was the slayer! Angel… He stayed there for centuries and he came back tortured… body and soul… How is her baby going to survive!

"I want to go there. I want to be with my baby…please…" She pleaded frantically to the oracles.

The female oracle smiled.

"You'll be there with him. He'll be the only one to see you and have physical contact with you in that dimension. Your child will need you to teach him how to protect himself. His kidnapper should never know about your existence. He is unpredictable and may hurt the child. He has a vendetta against the vampire with the soul."

Buffy nodded her agreement. She would be careful. She would protect her child. She would be able to hold him in her arms. He would call her by no other name than Mommy. She smiled happily at the thought.

The oracles looked at each other and said in one voice.

"Let it be done!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A.N: Thank you guys for the reviews and sorry for the delay.

Chapter 4:

Buffy waited till Holtz fell asleep with Connor in his arms, then she entered the hut they lived in. She took her child from the arms of his kidnapper and took him outside careful not to alert the man to her presence. She lowered herself to the floor and smiled affectionately as her baby opened his eyes snuggling closer to her. He's growing so fast. He's seven months old already. She lowered her dress exposing her breast and watched enthusiastically as he fed. She sang to him nursery rhymes that she remembered her mom singing to Dawnie. She talked to him about his grandmother and aunt. She talked about nice places in LA, Disney land and lots of other places.

What Holtz was trying to destroy in her child – his childhood and innocence namely – she was trying to build with her love and affection.

Years went by and her son was growing to be a very handsome young man. Apparently, the only thing he inherited from her side of the family was his blue eyes. Everything else was pure Angel.

He knew that Holtz wasn't his real father. Holtz would always taunt him with the fact that he was the hell spawn of two vampires… When he was seven, she found him crying about it….

"Are you a vampire?" He asked her.

Buffy frowned but answered him.

"No. I'm not. May I ask you why you think that?"

"Holtz said so. He said that I'm the spawn of two vampires. Angelous is my real dad and he's the most evil vampire, but you are my mom and you're not evil…You are not… I know that. I know!"

"Connie. Angel… Not Angelous is your dad. He has a soul, just like you and me. He's doing 'good' now. He helps lots of people and saves them from evil demons. Holtz thinks that Darla is your mother, but the truth is she's not. She gave birth to you but I'm your real Mommy. Just like Angel. He's your real Daddy. We both love you very much. You are our MIRACLE…" Connor nodded as she wiped the tears off his face.

"I'm not a Hell spawn?" He asked needing more reassurance.

"No, you are not. Don't let anybody tell you that… Promise" She asked, then wanting to change the subject… She knows one thing that would cheer him up.

"Are you ready for some sparring, young man?"

Connor laughed.

"Yeah… This time I'm gonna win."

"Yeah, Yeah…. We'll see about that."

She taught him everything he has to know about survival in a hostile environment like Quertoth; fighting bare handed and with weapons, how to become stealthy to capture a prey and how to trust his instincts.

All of that has gone unnoticed by Holtz, who at first neglected the care of the child as a form of punishment for Angelous. Later, when Connor grew up and his skills as a warrior started to appear he changed his plans. After all, what would be better than the son killing his own father.. Just imagining the look of pain and betrayal on Angelous face was enough to make Hotlz bear the presence of the demon child with him. He never brought up the boy's mother in their conversations again, seeing the child getting upset about it.

Years later…

Buffy knew her time was up as her son approached seventeen. She knew that she had to go back, so he would be able to find his way back home.

"Mom"

"Yes, my dear!"

"I killed all three demons all by myself. The fourth one ran away when he saw me.. Did you see that it was so cool."

"It was, wasn't it?" she smiled proudly at him. "What about Holtz?"

"He's getting too old for hunting. He's napping"

He sat next to her and devoured the food he cooked for himself. He noticed that she wasn't grilling him as usual about how it is inappropriate to carry souvenirs from those he killed.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on? You are quite."

She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Not that you always talk… I mean… Oh God… you know what I mean, right?"

She couldn't help but giggle at his uncomfortable ness.

"Yeah, I do…You remind me so much of your aunt." Her face grew serious as she added.

"Connor, I have to go back. I'm needed back home. I need you to promise me that you'll do everything you can to find your way back home. To me and your dad."

He looked at her and reached his hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I promise!"

He hugged his mother's tiny form. So, she wouldn't see the tears staining his face.

She was the only person in his life that made his presence in this hell dimension bearable. He could've lost his sanity from all the demons and from Holtz continuous taunting and speeches about vengeance.

"I promise" He murmured again in her ears.

Sunnydale

Crawford St. Mansion

Buffy woke up with a start slightly disoriented. She looked around. She was in the Mansion. She felt sticky and looked at herself to find that she was soaked in her own blood. She noticed her wrists were healed.

She thought about what happened. Was it a dream? No! It couldn't be. It was too real to be a dream. Yet it was too farfetched to be true.

"Well. It's Sunnydale. Anything can happen. If it was real and he's coming, then I have to prepare for his arrival. My son suffered a lot in that hell dimension. He's not going to suffer in this one too."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Joss does.

A.N.: Thank you guys for the reviews. You really inspire me to write more. Thanks for the spelling of Angelus.

Chapter 5:

One week later

LA, Hyperion hotel

The Hyperion hotel looked wrecked after the gang's latest battle. They nearly lost Fred but thanks to Wesley's help she survived. The ex watcher's presence was accepted by all members of the team when angel said it was OK for him to come. Although none of them openly accuse him of Connor's demise, it was clear that it won't be easily forgotten. Most of the time, they ignored him; talking to him only when necessary. When they do, it was taboo to discuss Connor. A rule that was vehemently enforced by Cordilia; to overcome all the angst surrounding the vampire with the soul.

Cordy had come back from her trip to Acapulco with Groo, determined to start a relationship with Angel. In the last few months they've become so close to each other. She couldn't believe that she almost gave it up for Groo, despite the fact that he treated her like a princess. She felt something missing in her relationship with him. He wasn't Angel! She broke up with him as gently as possible and hurried back to find Connor missing, angel going crazy with grief and to top it off the culprit who did it was not banned from their lives. She loved Connor. She was like his mother, she took him to his pediatrician and fed him when his daddy was resting or working on a case. He was one of the things that brought her and Angel closer in the last few months. However, she mustn't dwell on it. What was done was done. They can't do anything about it. And again, what are the chances of 2 month old baby Connor to come back? Angel has to move on…

She moved to sit beside Angel engulfing him in her arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be OK" She whispered.

He smiled faintly and brought her closer seeking warmth and compassion.

Fred watched them with a smile on her face. She was so glad that Cordy was back. The previous days were unbearable. Angel locked himself in the nursery and wouldn't get out unless it was an emergency. Gunn and Lorne didn't know how to deal with him and to top it off, Wesley got out of the hospital and everybody was acting weird around him. She knew of course that he did what he did to protect Connor and maybe that's why Angel had forgiven him but she couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't trust any of them with his suspicions… Not even her.

Gunn put his arm around her and was about to comment on this new found peaceful environment at the hotel… all of a sudden, a rippling sound was heard in the lobby and above the pentagon, and thousands of electrical shots bolted the air.

None of the AI team was able to react on time. Within seconds the lobby was immersed in light.

Net thing, they heard a roar of a wounded animal followed by a thud.

When they were able to see again, the members of the AI team were shocked to see a demon that resembled a small dragon lying on the floor. Next to it a teenage boy was standing aiming his crossbow at Angel…

"Hello. Dad!"

"Connor?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter 6:

"Connor?!"

Angel couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was his son. His son! Oh God ! The boy was a spitting image of himself when he was younger. He knew it. There was no doubt. This was Connor. He can feel him. He so much wanted to hug the boy and never let go, but he stopped because his baby was aiming a crossbow at him…

"Connor, is that you, son?"

"Yeah, it's me. Now, tell me why shouldn't I kill you, Angelus?" He said the name disgusted and Angel's unbeating heart broke.

"You are not Connor. Our Connor is a baby. You are a teenager." Cordy spat out at him.

"Time moves faster in other dimensions, Cordilia. He…." Wesley spoke in a calm voice but was interrupted by Cordy.

"Nobody asked for you opinion." She said glaring at him.

"As much as I like to stay and chat, I have other places to be." Connor got their attention again, then he looked at Angel.

"Where's my mom?"

None of them expected him to ask that question. Angel frowned, he didn't know how to answer that.

"Uh… Your mom?! She died, Connor, while giving birth to you. I'm sorry!!"

Connor frowned. He didn't expect that his father wouldn't know his real mom. He always thought his mom would be with his dad. After all, she loves him so much and defended him against Holtz accusations. What happened between them? Why aren't together like they were supposed to be? How could he find his mom if his dad doesn't know her. He can't exactly ask his dad about her without making a fool of himself. He doesn't know her full name or where she lives. He always called her mom since he could remember. Maybe if he stayed with his father, he would learn something about her that would eventually lead him to her.

"Don't be. I don't care one bit about the evil vampire." Connor said that lowering his crossbow. Angel watched him cautiously.

"So… Who are these people, Dad?" Connor asked looking at the AI team. Angel smiled and walked towards his son. He wanted to hug him but stopped when Connor raised his hand.

"Please. No hugs."

Angel nodded understanding his son's discomfort. They would take it slow. His son would learn to trust him and love him again the way he used to when he was a baby. He has to be patient. After all, he's not getting any older.

After being introduced to the rest of the team and nearly trying to kill a green demon that resides in his father's place. Connor went with his father to take a tour around the hotel.

Fred was trying to comfort Lorne, who was rubbing his neck.

"I don't believe the little muffin I used to baby sit has tried to kill me."

Fred patted his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better. He tried to kill his dad too."

"Remember he spent most of his life in a hell dimension with a lunatic. No wonder he hates demons. Soon he would learn that we are trying to do good whether we are demons, vampire with soul, human or half demon seer like me." Cordilia said smiling at the others. She knows that she can win Connor over. No male can resist her charm. This would be another way to get closer to Angel, raising his teenage son with him. After all, how hard is it to raise a teenager?

Connor and Angel reached the training area. Angel was delighted to find something that sparked Connor's interest. Connor was examining the weapons expertly and Angel proceeded to tell him about each one of them. And they sparred. Angel was being careful at first, keeping his power in check and holding back like he used to when training with Cordy. However, soon he reevaluated his appropriate as he noted his son's fighting skills and his ability to hold his own.

They were both immersed in the fight that they didn't notice the others approaching them worried about the noise. When they realized that both father and son were bonding over a sparring session, they sat in a safe distance and enjoyed the show.

"He's really good!!" Gunn said in awe.

"He had to if he was able to survive a hell dimension like Quertoth" Wesley said in a hoarse voice.

"And whose fault is that?" Cordy sneered at him. He looked at her calmly and without saying another word, he stood up and left the training area. Fred followed him with her eyes.. They met Gunn's questioning ones and she looked down. Cordy shrugged and continued to watch the sparring match.

Angel was gaining the upper hand and soon was able to disarm Connor and threw him on his back. Angel let his sword drop to the floor and held his hand to his son. Connor didn't accept his hand and stood on his own. Angel tried to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"You are good, really good! How did you learn all these tricks?" He asked.

"I learnt from the best." Connor answered. He meant his mom. He noticed the hurt in his father's eyes. He must've thought that he meant Holtz. He didn't try to correct his father's assumption. However, it bothered him to see the pain in the vampire's eyes.

"You still won. That thing you did with the sword. Can you show me how you did it?"

Connor said trying to make amends which seemed to work as Angel;s eyes brightened and he grinned.

"I have other tricks to show you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Days, weeks and months went by and Connor was no nearer to find anything about his mother. He tried to coax his father into talking about his girlfriends, but the subject always gets changed by his father's seer… Cordilia!! Even the others don't talk about it. If anything, their attitude increased his interest ten-fold. However, knowing he wouldn't get his answers from his dad or his friends, he took it upon himself to find these answers.

Angel didn't know what to do with his son. One time, Connor would want to bond with him and talk heart to heart. Other times, he acts as rebellious as ever. He feared that his son disliked him and resented him the way his human self (Liam) resented his own father. He tried to act differently to win his son over. He gave him everything that a teenage boy could want minus alcohol, drugs and women of course. He bought him clothes, videogames, weapons, a car…. Nothing seemed to work. Even Cordy's charm couldn't win him over. Angel noted with pain that though Cordy was a perfect mother to baby Connor, she couldn't handle Connor the teenager, whatever she tried to do, she always ended on his bad side. True he was difficult to handle but…

Was it too much to ask that his son and his love interest get along? How hard can that be? Angel shook his head and tried to focus on Cordy's voice as she and Fred talked about something or the other. Gunn and Connor were playing videogames and Lorne was drinking in the kitchen and singing old tunes. Wesley was sitting by himself as it became his custom nowadays reading some old and rusty book.

Angel watched Cordy's mouth as she talked to Fred. How her hair moved around her face and the way her white dress clung to her body like a second skin. She caught his eyes looking at her and smiled at him brightly showing lots of teeth.

"You would do yourself a great favor if you shared your feelings with doll face over there, Angel cakes." Lorne whispered to him as he handed him a glass of whiskey.

"I don't understand what you mean…" Angel said nervously.

"Come on… You two are destined to be together. I've seen it. Fred saw it. Kyrumption… Two warriors destined to be together…"

"I…I can't…"

"Why not? If you are worried about that pesky soul of yours, I'm sure we can look around for a way to bind it. Think about it…" He said that and went to join the girls on their talk.

Angel looked at him. The curse!! He never thought about it in a long time. Not since he met her that last time… He felt Angelus so near the surface that day when he saw her, he knew that he would've lost his soul that moment if he just touched those beautiful lips with his. If he took her in his arms and never let go. No… There was no risk of loosing his soul with Cordy… He really loves her but being with her wasn't perfect happiness.

He picked his charcoal pencil and his drawing pad and absentmindedly started to sketch.

The gang noticed his brooding and didn't give it a thought. They became used to his brooding and sketching of Cordy… they found it romantic.

Later that night…

Connor left his room as his custom to patrol the city. At first, his father and his friends tried to talk him out of it, saying that there was no need to patrol when the are already swamped with paying clients and Cordy's visions. That never stopped him. He would go out every night, patrol the dangerous areas, sweep the cemeteries, dust vamps and slay demons then come back home. He became accustomed to his father's stalking him from a distance. At first, he didn't notice. Later, he knew someone was keeping an eye on his back, protecting him.

Now, they made it a habit to go to patrol together. It helped them get to know each other better.

Tonight wasn't any different. Connor stopped by his dad's room to tell him that he was ready. When he entered, he noticed that his dad's bedroom door was ajar opened. Curious to know what his father does behind closed doors, Connor sneaked inside. Angel was standing in front of his desk unaware of his son's presence. In front of him was an old chest made of sandal wood with golden details. Angel tore a paper from his sketch pad and placed it inside the chest. He locked it with a golden key that has the same patterns as the chest. Connor watched as his father placed the key in a secret drawer in his desk. He took a step back so his father wouldn't see him as he carried the chest into his closet.

Connor released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He left the rooms and turned back as if he just came inside from the corridor.

"Dad? You ready?"

"Yeah… Just give a sec., Connor." Came his father's muffled voice.

He waited at the doorstep till Angel came out wearing his usual attire of black.

"Lets go." He said.

They went downstairs. The gang were there resting which meant Gunn was cleaning the weapons, Wesley and Fred were reading and Cordy was filing and arranging bills and invoices.

Angel went to her.

"Vision?" He asked.

She stopped what she was doing and smiled.

"No. But if I had one, I would call you. Please keep your cell on. It's not hard, you know."

He chuckled and left the building with his son.

Three days later

Connor couldn't believe his luck!! For three days now he had been trying to get into his dad's bedroom without being noticed with no luck whatsoever. However, today he was saved from desperation by none other than Miss Cordilia Chase herself. He thought sarcastically as he remembered how she demanded that Angel should continue his training with her even though his dad made it clear that she doesn't need any more lessons in self defense after becoming half demon. However, what Cordilia wants she gets. As it happens, his dad was at the very moment in the training room sparring with her.

"Connor, where are you going? Don't you want to see your dad and Cordy train?" Fred asked as she noticed him leaving the training area. Connor shrugged and left without answering her. Fred sighed and watched her friends spar.

Connor crossed the lobby quickly after seeing that Wesley was in his office. He climbed the stairs and was in his father's bedroom instantly. He didn't waste any time and retrieved the key and the chest from their hiding places. He didn't want to risk carrying the chest to his father's bedroom so he opened it in the closet.

He took a deep breath and unlocked the chest. The chest was lined with red velvet. Inside there were two silver rings, the smaller of which had a beautiful pattern of a crowned heart with wings. The larger one seemed to have lost its pattern as the crown and wings molded into each other leaving the heart untouched. There was a document of ownership of someplace called The Mansion in a small town outside LA called Sunnydale. It states that the place belongs to Angel, his dad, and …. Buffy Anne Summers…. Could it be his mom?

Then, there it was. The sketch he saw his dad tear from his pad earlier. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the woman portrayed. He traced her face with his finger and whispered.

"Mom!"

He collected his nerves as he went through the other things in the chest. He couldn't believe how many sketches there were of her. All extremely good, some of which he blushed and put away immediately when he realized what they represent. He grimaced at the idea of his parents doing the real thing!!!

Something white caught Connor's eyes as he looked through the sketches and in the chest he saw a crystal globe with a snowman in the middle wearing a red hat. When he shook the globe, thousands of tiny silver and white flakes moved making it look like it was snowing. It was beautiful. Connor watched mesmerized, he never saw snow. Not in Quertoth where he spent most of his life and not here, where his real father lives. At the base of the globe, there was inscription. It said ' Miracles do happen… I love you always and forever… Buffy, Christmass 1998, Sunnydale'.

"Buffy" Connor whispered her name as if he was saying a prayer. He smiled for the first time since he came to this world. His smile though was short lived as he heard his father approaching his room. Afraid to be caught, he returned everything to its proper place and jumped off his father's porch into LA night.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Joss does.

A.N.: Buffy didn't sleep with Spike, although she came very close to doing it before she knew about Connor. However, Spike is still obsessed about her.

Warning: Spoilers for ' Seeing Red'. Character's death!!!

Chapter 8:

Sunnydale

Same Night

Buffy entered her house trying her best not to wake the others. She was tired and wounded. As if the nerdy trio wasn't enough of a bother, she had to deal with a very large demon, who had thrown on her back more times than she could think of. She desperately needed backup these days. Working at days to earn money and at night slaying was taking its toll on her, though she no longer harbors a death wish, she ached for someone to share the burden with her. She grimaced as the image of Spike popped in her head. He no longer tries to hide his obsession with her. He even slept with Anya to make her jealous. The problem was the only one hurt in this mania was sleeping downstairs in the basement… Xander… He really loved Anya but he made a mistake. He took a step he wasn't ready to make. Being the feared Anyanka once, she knew the best way to avenge herself…Sleeping with Spike, someone that Xander hated, and making him watch… It was cruel! Xander didn't deserve that. As she ascended the stairs to her room, passing by Willow's room, she smiled thinking that at least one of her friends would be happy tonight.

Buffy checked on Dawn finding her asleep, she silently closed the door of the younger girl's room and went to her own room. Grabbing her toiletries and a pair of PJs along with her first aide kit, she went to the bathroom, where she stripped naked… she watched herself in the mirror examining her wounds. There was a slash just above her right eyebrow. She ran a tender finger over stomach where a stab wound was still bleeding. There were nasty looking bruises on her back from where she fell on a tomb while fighting earlier tonight. She tried to control herself not to cry in pain as she cleaned her wounds and placed water proof dressing on them. She then proceeded to prepare her bath with the healing salts Willow once gave her.

"There you are, Slayer!!" Spike kicked the bathroom door open and couldn't help but appreciate the beautiful body of the Slayer.

Buffy sighed and covered herself with her robe.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" she said tiredly. She wasn't in the mood for one of his love sick speeches. She wants to take her bath peacefully and sleep.

"This ends right here Slayer… I'm not your lap dog… You'll learn what it means to be with William the Bloody… You have a dark side Slayer…No matter whate you try to delude yourself with… You want me… You crave my touch…"

He took her in his arms and tried to kiss her ripping her robe. Repulsed by his actions, Buffy tried to push him with no avail. It succeeded in nothing but making him more aggressive.

"No….Spike!!!! don't!!! Pleeeease!" She choked.

"You'll learn to be with a real man, not your nancyboy."

"Please spike. Don't do that!!" She cried as tried to fight him.

"What are you waiting for? The poofter won't come to your rescue this time… He's playing house with his seer… Cordilia! Rumor has it they've been shagging for months. I guess he took care of that curse after all…"

Spike continued to taunt her about Angel as her defenses melted… Suddenly, she was no longer able to fight… She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the nightmare to end….

"What the Hell?!" Spike said that as he turned to dust, covering the slayer.

Buffy opened her eyes to find the worried blue eyes looking at her with concern.

"Connor?" She asked recognizing her son immediately, then she broke into tears at his arms.

"It's OK… No one is going to hurt you now…." He tried to calm her down.

"What's going on?" Xander's voice came from the doorway. He saw a guy that suspiciously looked like angel kill Spike who was trying to …. Oh God!!!

He took a large towel and wrapped it around the small body of the Slayer.

"It's OK, Buff… He's dust. He won't hurt you again. I can't believe that his chip no longer works."

Buffy wiped her tears and not leaving Connor's arms, she said in somewhat a calm voice.

"His chip works just fine, Xander. Just not with me…"

"How long have you known that? Why didn't you tell…" Xander asked frowning trying to comprehend what she just told him. He was cut off by Connor.

"Can't you see she's hurting?!"

"WHO are you?!" Xander asked as if he just noticed the brown haired boy holding Buffy.

"Xander… Meet Connor… My son!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'll explain everything later I promise." She said with a pleading voice. He shrugged. The boy seemed human, he saved Buffy's life… He killed Spike… Although he didn't like his resemblance to deadboy, Xander noticed the way Buffy's eyes lit when she looked at the boy. He decided to give him a chance.

"Fine!! After all, this is the Hellmouth!!! Anything can happen, even you having a teenage son…." He said good naturedly as he helped connor carry the Slayer to her bedroom..

A.N: How do you like the turn of events? Personally I like spike, but I had to kill him for the plot… Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: Thank you guys for all the reviews. Please keep it up.

Chapter 9:

Buffy wasn't able to explain Connor's presence in her life to Xander or anybody else for that matter.

The next morning, Warren became insane and fired his gun at Buffy while she was in her garden talking to Xander and Connor. Needless to say, he was a poor shot and Buffy wasn't going to risk the lives of her only son and her best friend. She jumped in front of them taking the bullets………

"Oh, No!! Buffy!!!!"

"Moooom!!!!"

In the arms of her son, Buffy summers lied with two bleeding wounds one in her left thigh, the other was piercing her heart! Xander frantically called 911 barely sparing a glance at fleeing Warren or the broken glass of the bedroom upstairs. When he turned to assure Connor that help would be on the way, he found Buffy lying peacefully on the grass and Connor nowhere to be seen.

LA

Same day at night…

Connor entered the Hyperion Hotel, to find his dad and his friends waiting for him. Angel smiled relieved that his son was home.

"Where have you been, son? We've been worried about you."

"You mean Cordilia didn't get a vision of my whereabouts?! I'm surprised!"

Noting his son's sarcastic tone, Angel frowned. His worry increased especially since he felt a tag at his heart earlier this morning, but seeing his son in one piece ALIVE was a huge relief.

"Hey!! That was uncalled for." Fred admonished the teenager. She really can't understand why the boy disliked cordy. She looked hurt by his remark.

Angel said trying to explain Cordilia's visions to his son.

"You don't understand, son. Cordy gets her visions from the PTB. She doesn't choose when or who. She gets visions of people who need our help. We help them. That's what we do…"

"Yeah… We get to kick some bad demon's ass and we get paid for it… Life can't get any better." Gunn agreed and smiled at Fred who was nodding enthusiastically at Angel's speech. Cordilia smiled and went to kiss angel's cheek. Connor looked at them in disbelief. His face didn't show any of the raging anger inside him… everything his mother had told him about his father became lost to him…. She died because of HIM!! His DAD wasn't there to protect her just like HE wasn't there to protect his only son from Holtz!!! He smiled half a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dad!!! I'm just tired.

Later that night, Connor listened as Angel and Cordilia made plans to meet at the beach. He was set to carry out his vengeance. This time he wasn't avenging the man who kidnapped him into a Hell dimension. This time he was avenging his mother!!! The mother his so called Dad forgot she existed. He left her to the likes of that blonde vampire to hurt her, to the likes of that man who ended her life with a strange weapon.

Connor's plan went as swiftly as possible. He caught his father off guard, ambushed him, chained him and trapped him in a steel coffin under the sea… He watched from afar as Cordilia reached the beach to where Angel's car was parked. He watched as she got bored waiting and then took off to the hotel thinking that Angel had stood her up to save someone's ass… She didn't see Connor smirking in satisfaction or the marks of struggle on the sand. She didn't hear Angel's screams of agony as his son tried to kill him….

Connor turned his back to the beach and never looked back…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Sunnydale

Not for the first time in Sunnydale, Hell broke loose…. Buffy was shot and was dying on the theatre's table when Willow showed up…. Dark and veiny Willow came to save her. Apparently, a stray bullet from Warren's gun killed Tara… And the Hellmouth witnessed the birth of the new Big Bad…. Evil Willow…. Worried about the safety of her sister and son, and her best friend's mental status and soul, Buffy pushed herself harder as Willow decided to end the World. Even Giles came back from England to help.

It was up to Xander to save the day, and he did. Willow broke down in her best friend's arms as she cried the loss of her soulmate….

Connor came back later that day to find his mother alive. He was then properly introduced to his aunt and his mother's friends. He was accepted by all of them without question… He became a Scooby…….

Since the house was small and couldn't accommodate the lot of them, Buffy decided that it was time to move into a larger space. This way Willow would be more comfortable and they would have an extra income from renting the house. Connor showed his mother the document that he found in his father's chest that stated her as a part owner of the Mansion in Crawford's St. after much debate and reluctance particularly from Xander, the Scoobies agreed to move into the mansion.

With the help of each other, the scoobies were able to mend their own fences as they rebuilt their friendships and lives….. With Giles' help, willow slowly overcame her grief and the aftermath of her trying to end the world. She was also able to control her magic.

Dawn finding a friend in her nephew became much like her older self. She was thrilled at her sister's attention and the fact that she no longer treated her like a child. She even started training her.

Giles noticing how much his former charge suffered the previous year, he tried to make amends and was rewarded with her respect and the fact that despite all that happened, his Slayer had grown into a mature woman who was able to face any challenge thrown in her face. He was particularly happy to see the way she adored Connor. One slayer before had achieved motherhood but was unable to see her child grow up… Buffy was lucky!! And from the looks the females gave the young man, it wouldn't be long before the woman he considered his daughter becomes a grandmother herself…

For the first time in long years life on the Hellmouth started to look up at the Slayer….

LA

Somewhere under the sea

Angel lied in his coffin thinking about what went wrong all of a sudden in his life. He was getting along with his son… He knew that!! Connor had finally been able to look him in the eye and not see the demon but the soul that loved him with all its might. Their patrol together every night game them a sense of bonding and friendship… Out if the blue, his son disappeared one night… ONE NIGHT!!! And everything goes miss. How could he miss the signs that his son never gave a damn about him… that his son was trying to buy time to accomplish a torture plan that would've made Angelus himself proud. His son didn't love him… He didn't respect him…. He disliked his friends and he hated Cordelia…

At the thought of the seer waiting for him on the beach, Angel's worry peaked to new levels. He couldn't fathom the idea of his son hurting Cordelia, or any of his friends for that matter.

He didn't know how long he will stay here, but one thing he was sure of…. Cordy will get a vision of his whereabouts. He will be reunited with his loved ones and he would make his son realize his mistake. He will forgive him… They will live happily ever after…. Right?!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: Thank you guys for the reviews and comments. I'll try to keep them in mind when writing subsequent chapters. I've already finished chapter 13. they just need to be typed.

Chapter 11:

Sunnydale

Three months later

There was a buzz of activity in the Crawford St. Mansion. It was the first day of school. Both Connor and Dawnie will be attending High School this year; Dawn as a freshman and Connor as a junior.

Buffy smiled fondly as she prepared their breakfast. She was scared that Connor wouldn't be accepted at school. It turned out that she was scared for nothing. Her son was smart, especially in maths… Really smart… Willow smart … ' It's not my genes for sure.' She thought. Not wanting her thoughts to go to unwanted direction, Buffy forced herself to focus on the task at hand. Waffles and eggs… All Yum!

Xander entered the kitchen sniffing.

"Mmm…. Smells like goodness. I bet it tastes like…."

Buffy smacked his hand before it reached the waffles.

"These are for Con and Dawnie. Yours is over there."

He looked at where Willow and Giles were sitting with lots of food in front of them. Giles murmured a hello as he sipped heis tea while reading the newspaper. Willo on the other hand was surfing the net on her laptop as she ate her breakfast enthusiastically, and was soon joined by Xander.

"So… Buffster, don't you think you're going a little over board here with the giant meals and presents, not that I'm complaining." Xander said between mouthfuls. He was interrupted by Dawn, who entered the kitchen wearing a denim mini skirt and a purple silk top.

"Talk about yourself. I like the food and I happen to like my present. Thank you very much." She said that and sat to chatter with Xander and Willow while Buffy put a plate full of food in front of her.

"I know you would like the cell phone, especially that I got you the purple one" Buffy grinned.

"Uha… Janice will freak!" dawn chirped.

"Where's Con?"

Dawn rolled her eyes… "Typical." She muttered under her breath then she yelled.

"Connor Summers, get your butt down here. NOW!"

Buffy, Willow and Xander flinched, while Giles cursed under his breath.

"Bloody Hell!"

Connor entered the kitchen nervously, although he has been excited about going to school and making friends and living his life like any other teenager. He feared rejection. That somehow he wouldn't fit. That people would realize that he had never been to school before. That he was a freak.

Buffy watched her son stand in front of her in the doorway. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and jeans. She couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God."

Suddenly, Connor became self conscious and worried.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No… No… It's just… You know… Perfect. You look so handsome." She shook her head smiling proudly at him.

"Yeah… You look really hot. I bet the cheerleaders will be all over you in no time."

Everybody looked at Willow who blushed and said sheepishly.

"What? I have eyes you know."

"I can't believe that I'm happy someone is going to High School. I hated High School." Buffy said as she wiped her tears and gave her son a hug.

"Well. Look at the bright side. You burnt the last one… Maybe you'll get the chance to do it again or Connor will do it. You know like mother like son." Xander said.

"Especially taking into account the interesting fact that the bloody government decided to build the new one on the ruins of the last one… Hell mouth and all… Hmmm…" Giles said without taking his eyes off the paper.

Connor looked at the people around him and said.

"Now you scare me."

They consumed their breakfast and in a few minutes Buffy, Connor and Dawn accompanied by Xander headed to off to SHS. Buffy wanted to check out the premises of the new school in case she needed to prevent any attempts to reopen the Hell mouth. Xander being the overseer of the construction team had been able to get her the maps of the new building and they had spent the better part of the last few days studying them.

In the High school, Buffy, connor and Dawn explored the place and met the Priciple, who was nothing like Snyder. He was a tall handsome African American, who seemed to actually care about his students. They were surprised when he recognized Buffy and asked her to become the new student counselor.

Buffy jumped into the opportunity of being able to watch the Hell mouth closely and protect her son and baby sister at the same time.

Later that night

"Angel!"

Buffy woke up with a start. She had been dreaming of Angel for the last month but this time it was so real. As always they were in the beach watching the sunset and then Angel started walking into the water. She tried to call him back but he wasn't listening. He continued to walk till the water reached his chin and soon he drowned. His voice became muffled as he tried calling for help. He was making unintelligible sounds that she couldn't understand. Tonight, it was different. She was able to understand one word… the last one he said before he drowned. Her name… Buffy.. He was calling for her. She called him once more before she woke up shivering from the intensity of her dream. This was no ordinary dream. It was a prophetic one. He was in danger and he was calling for her to help him.

No matter that he left her three times, no matter that he loves another, she can't standby while he's in danger. She has to help him. With what? She doesn't know. But she will find out.

She reached out to her nightstand to take a sip of water. She found her glass empty. She sighed and reached for her robe at the foot of the four poster bed she once shared with Angel. After moving to the Mansion, she had taken the master bedroom to herself. Even though it was a torture to be in his room, sleep on his bed, it didn't feel wrong. She didn't even change the room… much… Aside from the mirror, the roses, pictures of her family and friends and of course Mr. Gordo it was pretty much the same.

Buffy went downstairs to the kitchen and was surprised to find her son there.

"Hey! What are you doing up late? It's a school night, you know."

"I just came from patrol. It was uneventful.''

"Mine was the same." She prepared a cocoa for herself and sat next to her son around the kitchen island. Sipping from her mug, Buffy noticed that her son seemed out of it and not his usual self. He seemed worried about something.

"Connor, what's wrong? Did something happen during patrol?"

"No. Nothing, Mom. Don't worry." He tried to reassure her.

"Well, it comes with the Mom territory…. Tell."

"It's just something I heard at Willy's…"

Buffy frowned. Her heart was beating fast with worry and though she had promised herself since her son returned to her that she wouldn't ask him about his father. She couldn't help but ask now especially after those dreams. Something must've happened.

"Is it about your Dad? Please tell me, Con? Something happened to him?"

Seeing his guilty expression, she was on the verge of tears, but was able to utter " Tell me"

"I… I thought Cordelia… His seer…. would help him. She gets those visions. I thought that it would be a matter of days, but…. I heard the Garlangk demon bragging to the other vampires and demons at Willy's that nobody knows where he is… That LA is a free game now that Angel is missing."

"Oh God! My dreams! When did you know about this, Connor?"

He looked down at his mug. When he looked up again, his eyes were filled with unshed tears of remorse. Suddenly Buffy realized what happened. She kicked herself mentally for not realizing sooner the trouble between father and son… That Angel won't let his son leave just like that.

She stiffened and asked her son sternly.

"What did you do, Connor?"

He told her everything and by the time he finished they were both in tears.

"We'll go to LA tonight. I'll call Principle Wood to tell him that you won't be able to go to school tomorrow."

She walked towards the kitchen door and said without turning back.

"This isn't over. We'll talk about it after saving your Dad. Meanwhile, you are grounded."

A.N: B/A interaction begins soon..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Xander parked his car in the deserted beach, where Connor told them he had locked his father in a box and threw him in the sea. Buffy and Connor stepped out of the car. She surveyed the beach with her eyes.

"How would you find him down there? It's a big ocean you know." Dawn Asked curiously. She had insisted on coming with them. The reason she gave them was that after last year, she couldn't bear being away from Buffy. The real reason was she wanted to support Connor, because in her opinion, he did the right thing. Angel hurt her sister like nobody else did. He made her cry and he broke her heart time and again. He had Connor and never told them about him like they didn't matter. In Dawn Summer's opinion Angel deserved what his son did to him. After saving his ass today, she's going to give him a piece of her mind.

Xander came because frankly nobody fancied Buffy driving them to LA. Both Willow and Giles preferred to stay at home to mind the fort.

Dawn looked at her sister who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Even if I were blind, I would find you." Buffy whispered then shook her head and spoke in a commanding voice.

"Dawn, stay in the car with Xander. Sit shotgun. Angel would probably be very hungry and would jump the nearest and easiest prey. Both Connor and I can protect ourselves. "Then turning to Connor, she said, "Let's go."

They headed towards the sea… Looking around, they found a fishing boat abandoned not far away. Without hesitation, they boarded it and sailed.

"Connor, stop." Buffy cried after less than an hour.

Connor stopped rowing the boat and looked at her questioningly.

"I can feel him. I'll go down, you stay here."

Without waiting for his answer, she jumped into the cold water of the Pacific Ocean. She found the large coffin behind a large rock. She increased her speed and within seconds, she reached it. Looking through the glass window, her heart broke at the site of her Angel. He truly looked like the dead. It reminded her of a different time, when he was shot by a deadly poison.

Knowing that the sun would be up soon, she hurriedly carried the box, thanking God for her slayer strength. Connor helped her carrying the coffin into the boat.

"Let's go." She said smiling for the first time since she learnt of Angel's demise.

Hyperion Hotel

The AI team members were having a hard time after spending the better part of last summer looking for Angel with no luck at finding him. Connor had run away to god knows where, Cordy became agitated from the stress of losing Angel and the fact that she didn't have any visions regarding his whereabouts. Lorne had exhausted his connections without any luck either. Gunn and Fred were trying their best to keep it together and failing miserably.

Therefore, it was hard to believe when Wesley got off the phone tonight and announced that he had found a lead.

"I hope it's not like your other leads." Cordy said scathingly.

Ignoring her comment, Wesley looked at the others.

"You wouldn't like it."

"What? What happened?" Fred asked worriedly.

"Angel is somewhere in the bottom of the ocean."

"How?" Asked Gunn then with realization, he added, " It's our buddies at Wolfram and Hart, right?"

"The bastards!" Cordy cried angrily.

"No… It's worse…" Wesley said calmly.

Fred couldn't take it anymore.

"Just tell us Wesley." She said.

"Connor did it." He blurted.

They were shocked. All of them, even Lorne, who knew the amount of resentment the boy carried towards his father but never thought that he would do such a terrible thing raised by Holtz or not.

Before ay of them could comprehend what's going on, the front door was kicked open and there stood Angel looking like death itself leaning on the shoulder of a tiny beautiful blonde woman. He was in game face, so none of them took a step forward to greet him."

"Angel!"

"Oh God!!"

"Don't come near him. He's hungry." Buffy said to whoever was listening to her. Noticing the office door, she dragged Angel's heavy body towards it, hesitating for a second before closing it.

"Who does she think she is? What's she doing with him in there?" Cordelia asked.

"Do you think it's safe for her to be there right now…. I mean… he looks kinda scary… with the fangs and all." Fred asked.

Lorne and Gunn interested in what's going on went to the window looking into the office to see what was going on inside. Wesley, on the other hand, understood the slayer's intentions and tried to respect the warriors' privacy.

"Oh my God! He's feeding on her." Gunn said shocked at the sight before his eyes. The beautiful blonde chick was giving her throat to the vampire… WILLINGLY! What shocked him more was that she seemed to enjoy it… very much… both of them!! Lorne also couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The auras of both slayer and vampire were so mingled that he didn't know where his ended and hers began. It was a dance of love, lust, jealousy, pain, passion and….

"What?!" Fred asked shocked. She couldn't believe that Angel would feed from a human. He has a soul after all.

"Oh yeah. No beggie… she's the slayer. Her blood is like a healing potion for vampires. Hopefully, he wouldn't feel guilty about it later and start brooding again when she goes back to her little Hell mouth."

" Slayer? Oh you mean the girl with the funny name… the one who died and came back…. Angel's ex?"

"Duh!!" Cordelia was about to go on about how Buffy is bad for Angel, when someone caught her eyes.

The traitor was standing at the doorstep. With him a brunette girl who was about his age and that freak… Xander Harris.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked icily.

"Hello to you too, Cordy. Long time no see… Huh?" Xander said sarcastically.

Before he finished his sentence, hell broke loose in the old Hyperion Hotel. Fred tasered Connor and he fell to the floor and soon was being pounded on by gunn who used a rope to tie the boy's arms behind his back.

"Connor! What are you doing guys?!" Dawn shouted and attempted to rescue her nephew but was pulled back by Xander, who knew they were outnumbered.

"Urghh…" Connor murmured as he regained consciousness. Cordelia marched towards him and without warning she slapped him.

"How dare you do this to your father?" Slap. "You selfish bastard" Slap. "He gave you everything you ever wanted and this is how you repay him?" Slap. "We know that you've been raised in a Hell dimension. It wasn't Angel's fault! Get over it!" No slap. Cordelia had raised her hand to slap him again when a cold hand held hers firmly. Angel was standing there in front of her. She couldn't help throwing herself in his arms and was soon joined by Fred. Gunn and Wesley being all manly shook their friend's hand.

Buffy leaned on the office door watching what's going on. Both she and Angel were lost in their own world of lust and bliss when they heard a thud and Dawn's shout. It took them two minutes to realize what happened and what was about to happen if they continued what they were doing. Buffy was crushed to see the shock and horror on Angel's face, and her heart broke to million pieces when he hurriedly wore his shreds of clothing and rushed outside barely sparing her a glance. With shaking hands, she zipped her pants and wore her blouse.

Buffy stood watching Angel and his friends. He was back in Whordelia's arms. She didn't believe how stupid she was to think that he would still love her after all these years the way she never stopped loving him. Wiping the tear that escaped to fall on her beautiful face, she walked with determination towards her son. Pulling her dagger she cut the rope and glanced at Dawn and Xander signaling them to follow her and Connor outside.

Angel sensed their movement and disentangled himself from the death grip of Fred and Cordy. With his full speed, he caught the collar of his son's shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going, son? Daddy hasn't finished talking yet."

Connor opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Angel's calm and dangerous voice.

"You know? Cordy was right. It wasn't my fault that you were raised in a hell dimension. God knows I tried to save you! You see, I've been sent to a hell dimension myself by my ex nonetheless…. So really, being under the water for three months was like a picnic in comparison." He shoved him again.

"I love you Connor… Now get the hell out of my home!"

There was a deadly silence in the lobby that was broken by the click of Buffy's boots on the floor. She was weak from the blood loss but was able to hold her own.

"Connor. Go with Dawnie and Xander to your room. I'm sure they want to see your collection of video games. See what you need to bring back home while I talk to your dad."

Connor nodded wearily at her and soon climbed the stairs with his aunt and xander. Buffy followed them with her eyes until she was sure they were out of hearing range. She turned to glare at Angel. He sighed. He didn't want her to learn about Connor's existence this way… No… He didn't even want her to know about Connor period.

"Buffy… There's a lot you don't understand right now… I'll explain…."

Buffy raised her hand to silence him.

"I'm not interested in your explanations, Angel. So, don't bother." She turned to Cordelia and without warning she slapped her throwing her across the hall to lie unceremoniously on the floor. Buffy raised her hand to slap her again, but was held back by Angel's firm hand.

"why did you do that? She didn't do anything to hurt you." Angel said. He couldn't understand Buffy's behavior. Instead of grilling him about his son, she's focusing her anger on Cordy who is by no way a match for her strength or power. He thought Buffy had grown up, but apparently things like that don't happen on the Hell mouth.

Buffy completely ignored him and told Cordelia in a scathing voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Thank God I'm feeling pretty weak right now or you'll be dead from that blow."

"I'm a half demon now. You can't hurt me. I'm strong."

"I think that the bleach you use has reached your brains because guess what? I kill WHOLE demons on daily basis not just half…."

"That's enough!!" Angel turned her to face him roughly. "What's wrong with you? Cordy didn't do anything to deserve such a treatment. Apologize… now!" He said angrily. His voice and eyes were as hard on her as steel.

"I won't! Nobody hurts my son and gets away with it." She blurted stubbornly. Her eyes widened realizing her mistake. She didn't want him to know the truth this way, but it was too late. He knows!

Angel's grip on her arm loosened at the bombshell she had just thrown. He looked at her confused. He wasn't the only one though; everyone of the AI team looked at her like she had gone crazy.

Seeing the shock on his face and the skeptical looks on his friends' faces, Buffy tried to explain.

"Yes… My son! Darla may have given birth to him, but he's mine. He has my eyes… My smile… He's my baby. I don't care if you don't believe me… It's the truth." She was getting emotional and tried hard to fight the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

Angel couldn't stand anymore and fell on the couch.

"H… How?" He asked. He slept with Darla. Nine months later, she came full term pregnant with his son. He saw her stake herself so his son can live. Buffy being the mother of his child was a dream he knew would never be fulfilled. This story she's telling couldn't be true.

She crouched at his feet and said softly.

"You remember Thanksgiving my Freshman year at UCSD? He was conceived then but because you turned that day, I couldn't give birth to him. You carried him with the memory of the day and the first woman you slept with after that would've carried our miracle child to term."

"But how?! The prophecies were talking about the son of two vampires, not vampire and slayer." Wesley blurted. Buffy turned to look at him.

"Prophecies are subject to interpretation, Wes. I learnt that the first time I died."

"So this is your way to get him back. Well, newsflash, Buffy.. Angel has moved on… He doesn't love you anymore…"

"Cordy!!" Fred cried in shock at Cordy's bluntness.

"Cordelia! That's enough." Angel shouted angrily.

Buffy stiffened at cordelia's comment. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten all he did and was about to forgive him, so he would break her heart again. She stood up and looked with a face devoid of all emotions.

"I don't care if you believe me or not… It's the truth. I believe it. My son believes it and my friends believe it. You kicking him out of here won't change a thing. He wasn't going to stay here anyway, not when he has a place called home in Sunnydale…. If you want to shut him out of your life, that's your problem. But… If you don't, we can sit now and discuss visitation hours so you can see him on a regular basis…. I don't know maybe we can…".

Angel tried to control his anger but was failing miserably. He was clutching his hands into fists and opened them repeatedly as he tried to calm himself.

"No!" He said forcefully, as he stood up to look at her. He began to see the truth in her claims. Connor's eyes were the same shape and color as Dawn's, Buffy's sister. When he was a baby, Connor felt like Buffy. He thought back then that it was only wishful thinking; him wanting Buffy to be the mother of his miracle child. When Wolfram and Hart spiked his blood with Connor's, it tasted like her blood. He had forgotten the ambrosia that was the taste of her. Now, he had a reminder. He looks like her… He smells like her… He even fights like her…. He was her son… Their son!!

Buffy narrowed her eyes as she looked up at her ex boyfriend's face.

"What?"

"I said 'No'! Connor is my son, Buffy and I want him to stay in the same city as I. I need to protect him. I can't do it when he's miles away in Sunnydale."

"You're kidding, right? A few minutes ago YOU kicked him out of your hotel. Now you want him to stay with you?!" She said incredulously.

"He did something wrong, Buffy. He doesn't need to be cuddled. He needs to learn his lessons."

"He's not one of your childer, Angel!" Buffy said, frowning at him then shook her head furiously. "No. He's my son. I have as much right to raise him as you do, even more so because you had him for months since he was born. Not once did you call to tell me about his existence. I had to find out about him on my own." Buffy was so angry with him. He had no right to hide her son away, granted he had no way of knowing he was hers in the first place, but that was beside the point. He had no right to demand that her son stays with him under the same roof as Cordelia. She knows that she was being irrational and that Angel deserved to know his son and Connor needs to know his father and learn to love him and respect him again…. Suddenly she felt so tired and drained. The lack of sleep, the worrying and the excitement coupled with the loss of blood made her sway into Angel's arms.

The last thing she remembered, Angel frantically calling her name….


End file.
